Busch Gardens's new employees
by fire-starter-maximum
Summary: When Busch Gardens gets two new employees Mr.tell dark and silent "Fang" , and Ms.motor-mouth "Nudge" ,but they also a secret, there also 98% human and 2% avian.
1. Chapter 1

"this is just the prologue kk love you read and thing you for read my storys"

Life for 16-year-old Maximum Ride or max is anything but normal.  
Her mum has her own veterinary clinic/sanctuarys,in Orlando's seaworld,and Tampa's Busch Gardens,where she takes care of anything for birds to horses to shamu from seaworld (lol).

Max works with the birds and with her twin brother james or better know as iggy in Busch also has three more little siblings Ella,Tyler and Angelina.  
Ella is 14 -year-old and work with mum mosley in Seaworld with the dolphin.  
Tyler and Angelina or Gazzy andAngel are the youngest of all both 12-year-olds and just starting to work with Max and Iggy with the birds.

They all have there own types of birds they work best with.  
For Max its the Falco peregrinus aka the Peregrine Falcon.  
For Iggy its the Bubo Scandiacus aka the Snowy Owl.  
For Gazzy its the Setophaga Ruticilla aka the American Redstart.  
And little Angel its the rare Albino Buteo Jamaicensis aka the Red-Tail Hawk,  
the reason there so good with these four bird is couse they have 2% of they DNA in them.  
So that make them 98% human and 2% avian,and that 2% make a big deal they have wing and can fly.

But all there life change when the Busch Gardens gets two new employee dark and silent "Fang" , and -mouth "Nudge" ,but they also a secret,  
there aslo 98% human and 2% avian.  
What happen when Max find out Fang has wing?  
Will fang stay at Busch Gardens?Or will he leave?  
read to find out . 


	2. Chapter 2

maximum ride belongs to james patterson ...  
max pov

*Sigh* id walk into Busch Gardens lough where all the employee come to be lazy and what not there a wii,xbox 360,playstation 3,rooms to sleep in for the people that have to get here at 5:00,  
and there birds everywhere.  
As I walk in to lough to get my monday morning todo list for Iggy and I spoted him with my list in hand .  
"Hey Iggy what up for today" I said as I walk up to him "Not much you" he said in a i-want-to-sleep tone "I need my list "  
"Oh ok here" he said handed me my to do list "Thanks Ig"  
"K bye sis..." "hey wait a minute Max I need to go with you today" he call back as I started to get Alphonse out of his for the morning shows and Iggy got Hedwig out also for the shows,and started to the stage.  
Alphonse is my pet Peregrine Falcon and Hedwig is iggy pet Snowy Owl.  
(Alphonse is off of full metal alchemist and Hedwig is Harry potter owl)

"So I Max you heard about the two new employees" Iggy ask me "Ya I did me and you will have to find the some kind of bird to work with y'know"  
"Ya I know , do you know where Angel,and Gazzy are to day"  
"Ya Angel is at Cb's (Cb is one the vet in the park)helping with a Red-Tail Hawk that came in and its Gazzy day of so he most likely to be at Hollywood Studios" "We also have in Disney Animal Aingdom later this week me,you,Angel,Gazzy,and the two new employees" Iggy said happley "look like Angle is done with Cb and were about to go on break want to go the Animal Kingdom later" I ask Ig know I like going there to ride Expedition Everest.  
"Ya the first thing were doing when we get there is Expedition Everest" "Ya then we need to go talk to the person in charge there and find out what time the show is later ,but now we need to get Angel and go meet the new employees then to Everest ok"  
"K now let get Angle for Cb"  
"Hi Max Iggy"  
We turn to see no other then Angel and a Albino Red-Tail Hawk "Cb said I can keep him if mum said its ok.I think im going to name him Vlad I like it"  
"Angel me Ig are going to meet the new employees " I was cut off by Angel "Thank but I think ill stay here with Vlad " she said "You did not let me finsh like I was saiding we are going to meet the new employees then go to Disney Animal Kingdom so you want to go."  
"Are you going to see Nala?" she ask know the anser was yes "Ya and ride Expedition Everest about 20 time if not more we have jumper passes you know"  
"Ok im in let me give Vlad back to Cb"  
"Ill come with you Ig can you go mark us out today for our break plz" I ask Iggy nicley as I could .  
"Ya I will but you o-me now k"Iggy said a he run off I trun to Angel "let go see Cb"  
... 5 minute later As we walk in to Cb's lab Alphonse start to scream I dent reallize he was still on my arm.  
I start to tickle his neck to calm his down. Alphonse hate Cb's labs and I dont blame his I hate come in here too it bring back bad memories of that place.  
"Cb were you we have some birds for you"  
"Im come im come" call a black man that im good friends with "Ok ill be take Alphonse and vlad right?" he said "Thank you Cb it only for a few hours so we can go see Nala"  
"I know it alway Nala she a lucky cub to be place under your care you know"  
"Ya I know Cb sometime this week she'll be moving into the house so she need to get my scent you know"  
"Ya if she dont were in a pickle here right" little Angle ask "She right you know if nala does not like you she will likey place under another lioness that could kill her."  
"I know and dont think for one min im going to let that happen k" I said with a weak simle "Ok now let go fine Iggy and go see Nala"  
"Ya let go bye Cb" I said as I walk out of the lab "bye bye Max Angel see you when you get back"

20 minute later "Ok im calling mum it been 10 minute and there not here yet"  
"Who not here yet" my mum ask from behind me making me jump a little "You where have you been I have go and see Nala today" I said I had a hold speach about how I have be with Nala 5 hour a day ,  
but I lost my train of thought when I saw the two new employees,both tall for there age one He has olive skin, dark eyes and jet black hair and the other she has curly brown hair and mocha skin but the boy was very cute and I was snaped out of my thought by my mum "Max this is Fang and Nudge."mum said as she ponted to them "Max you ok you look like you just a ghost" Iggy ask a little worred "Um...ya im fime it just so fimiliar" I said looking at fang ...  
ok Cb is the vet that Max's mum best-friend Nala is Max's albino 2 week old lion cub and Max is fricking out that Nala want take max scent well and Max want be abel to take care of Nala

love it , hate it ,review it 


End file.
